to Help You Relax CielXsebastian
by Cieliex
Summary: hmhm ;)


Ciel stood tall as his butler slowly undressed him, the steam floated about the warm water behind him touching his skin so softly, sending tingles up his back. Ciel's Stare was blank, his mind lost in oblivious thought. Sebastian had obviously noticed his master's unusual behavior that had recurred throughout the day repeatedly. "My lord" his Voice touched, and lingers softly waking Ciel from his Daze. Sebastian placed his hand on the boys shoulder as Ciel looked up coldly, stepping away from his butler's firm grasp turning and slowly stepping into the small tub, before laying to rest, letting the warm, heated water engulf his body from the neck down, his body relaxed in the water without any reason to have guard, his eyes slowly fading shut in relaxation. The butler that towered about the rested boy smirked, bending to his knees, grabbing a small sponge to begin washing his young master's body. Ciel let out a rather loud sigh, as Sebastian pressed the soapy wet sponge against his get. Triggering Sebastian to look up to his face. The boy's eyes were still closed. Ciel Slowly opened his eyes to a small peak seeing his butler glaring up at him before throwing his head back softly. "Do continue Sebastian" his voice was cold and without emotion. Sebastian smirked; raising his hand to his mouth biting the glove that cover his hand and pulled it off with seduction in his eyes staring at the boy whom he knew would be left defenseless. "Yes my lord" his Hand Rubbed the small sponge softly across his small chest. Deciding when his move was right. Slowly his hand made its way lower onto the boy who thought nothing of it but a bath. Sebastian's arm submerged in the water, the slowly being rubbed against his leg which was spread with content. The mans hand left the sponge allowing it to float unguided in the water and softly but quickly wrapped his palm and fingers around the boy's member slowly beginning to move his hand in shake movement. Ciel's Eyes Flashed open as he gasped, glaring at his butler, and grabbing his butlers wrist that looked innocently to the boys blue eyes. "What the Hell are you doing?!" his Voice was surprised.  
The man smirked. " my lord, I thought you would like a small amount a pleasure to help you relax" Sebastian moved his body upward grabbing the boys jaw with his other hand, pulling him into a rough kiss, his other hand moving once more, his grip tighter. The boys closed within the kiss, moaning, and slowly bucking his hips within the water. Sebastian pulled away, a string of spit connecting his mouth to his lord's. Sebastian slowly slid his hand from the water grabbing a towel. Ciel looked softly up to his butler, not wanting to look weak as he stood, his member stood straight as he stepped from the tub, his face burned in crimson. The Older man wrapped the towel around his master tightly. The room was small although many lingering furniture was allowed. Sebastian scoped the room he had been in many of times. He smirked placing his hands on the Childs hips, spinning him into the air and throwing him roughly against a small gold, cushioned Bench. Ciel's Eyes were wide on his butlers, staring into the red abyss his butler's eyes had always possessed. Sebastian pinned the boy against the bench his wrist being held down by the older man. A smirk slid across the raven's face, his lips slowly reaching the boy's neck kissing roughly making the Ciel moan in pleasure. The butler's knee between ciel's legs pushing against his erecting. Sebastian pulled away sliding from the boy onto the floor against his knees. "My lord, I shall continue? Only on one condition" Ciels eyes stared down at his butler glittering in the light shown in lust with the need of his butler, his face was red. Thoughts raced through his mind…  
Why would he let himself be seen so weak? Why would Sebastian even touch him? Why was he allowing it to continue?  
"You mustn't say my name nor close your eyes but to only to blink" Sebastian knew both would be a challenge for the boy in pleasure.  
"Shall I continue my lord?" his smirk lingers as Ciels Voice was drowned with heavy breath. "y-yes" whispered. Sebastian bowed his head. "yes, my lord" and grabbed the boys waist turning him slightly, placing his head between his legs that now leaned over his butler shoulders, mouth slowly engulfing the boys erection, his tongue wrapped around it as he sucked roughing. Ciel moan grabbing the cushion beneath him bucking his hips. The butlers head slowly nodded. His mouth wrapped tightly round the boys'. "s-se" Ciel Stopped himself from saying Sebastian's full name only letting sound of the 'S' leave his mouth along with the pleasured moans. Sebastian's hand held tightly to ciel's the leg the other removing his own member from his trousers rubbing in slowly. The blood rushed to ciel's head his eye sight fading to blur. The butler raised his hand still shaking his own. Ciel's breath was rough looking lustfully at his butler. Who slowly climbed about the boy's body, rubbing his member against the boy's entrance? Ciel fought to keep his eyes open, as the closed he forced himself to open them quickly once more. Sebastian chest bent to touch ciel's the lips meeting again in a rough kiss as Sebastian pushed himself into the boy Ciel yelped loudly jumping from the kiss. Sebastian pushed his lips again Ciel's again as he thrusted into Ciel. Ciel whimpered into the kissed. Forcing his eyes to barely stay open as tears of pleasured pain filled them. Cum pushed its way from ciel's member as it rocked with his body. Ciel wrapped his arms around Sebastian back holding him close as he continues. Pain with pleasure struck through his body. Sebastian Groaned pushing deep into Ciel released the white liquid into Ciel his mouth pulling from Sebastian's as he through his head back his eyes finally closing with a last moan attempting to catch his breath.~


End file.
